A Scientific Approach
by livelaughlove123
Summary: Lily was an intelligent young witch and therefore it is appropriate to consider her methods in loving James in a very scientific way.


A/N: Okay, well I know this sounds weird, but I was just sitting in biology one day last week and thought of this idea. I guess it sort of confirms that I'm a nerd. I tried to write it from an outside view of it, but I don't know if it worked or not. Oh, well!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter 

**A Scientific Approach**

Lily was an intelligent young witch and therefore it is appropriate to consider her methods in loving James in a very scientific way. We all know her original hate for him and his undying love for her. We know that he matured and she fell in love (against her own will). We know that they married and had a small baby named Harry. We know that they died for him so that he could fight against Voldemort and eventually kill him (and a part of himself, if you remember the Horcruxes correctly).

However, JK Rowling managed to leave out a portion that seems so small, yet so significant that changes the views of her epic novel. She managed to leave out how exactly the couple went from Evans and Potter to Lily and James.

Now this story will not try to explain every bit of James and Lily's love lives, from first to seventh years or exactly what happened that changed Lily's mind, but instead what Lily felt around him, signs that contributed to her newfound (or just hidden) love. This signs are given in a scientific approach, hence the title of this story. So here we go... 

The first signal that us scientists must observe is that of the blush. Blushing is defined as becoming red in the face because of emotion such as embarrassment, shame, modesty, or pleasure. In Lily's case, the blush is originally seen to be because of her anger towards James when they fight.

But as their relationship in seventh year grows, so do her reasons for blushing. Is she doing this because she is still mad at James, despite his new mature being or maybe, just maybe because she is starting to have some sense of physical attraction to him? Her physical traits also add to her act of the blood rushing to skin feverishly. Because of her red hair and fair skin tone, her blush is much more prominent. These observations only continue as Lily begins to show more signs of falling for the one and only Potter (James?).

When we scientists monitor Lily, we find that whenever she goes near him, her heart rate increases greatly. Instead of a normal heart beat, hers increases so much that she becomes afraid that he may hear it, which makes her blush (look at previous paragraphs for closer observations of the blush). Although she may try to hide it or deny it, these biological signs show adrenaline being given off whenever she sees him in the common room or the Great Hall. This adrenaline rush although soon disguised as hatred for Potter, can be commonly mistaken as actually (gasp) liking a certain person of the opposite sex.

Chemistry is another observation that every scientist must take into consideration. Chemistry can be defined as either the chemical properties of matter or as the reaction between two people. Both of these definitions apply to Lily and James although many novice scientists may think that the latter takes precedence. Although their reaction is important and will be analyzed later, the chemical properties of matter is also significant for James and Lily have very tight bonds.

Originally, their bond could be described as ionic because James gave all of his love to Lily with nothing in return. Their bonds later turned closer in their seventh year as they became friends, but not quite lovers, leaving them with a coordinate covalent bond. As Lily eventually requited her love to James, their bonds became closer and ultimately became a simple covalent bond. Each of them shared their love equally. This did not happen all of the sudden though, just slowly until Lily finally analyzed the signals that she was giving off (blushing, adrenaline, heart racing).

This finally leads to the second definition of chemistry, one that describes the reaction between two people. As many shall say, James and Lily had the ultimate chemistry; they could bond, fight, cuddle, and love each other equally no matter what.

Us scientists analyzed our data and drew the conclusion that their love, when looked at through a microscope ( a compound light one will do the job) had amazing powers which helped Harry fend off Voldemort just as an infant. Their love, as mentioned before, is undying and therefore will live on forever, all because Lily finally realized what was right in front of her. 

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, it will make my day :) Or if that is much too hard, please at least favorite, if you like it!


End file.
